jenna_marblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenna Mourey (Marbles)
Jenna Nicole Mourey '(b. September 15, 1986), more commonly known as Jenna Marbles, is an American comedian and YouTube Sensation. She formerly started as a blogger for stoollala.com, a brother site of barstoolsports.com. Jenna's YouTube career really took of in 2010 with her video "How To Trick People Into Thinking You're Good Looking", which got 5.5 million views in just the first week; and has now surpassed 67 million views. Her 2011 video "How To Avoid Talking To People You Don't Want To Talk To" was featured in an August article of the New York Times, using Jenna's quote "I'm sick and tired of guys thinking that just because I showed up at a dance or a club or a bar, that I want to have their genitalia touching my backside." Jenna currently makes videos every “Wednesday/ Thursday”. She has a Facebook page, a Twitter account, a Tumblr page, and an Instagram account, each of which has several million followers. Jenna also has a vlog channel, JennaMarblesVlog, a random stuff channel, jmourey66, is a co-host of the Jenna Julien podcast, twitch streams every Monday, and is the host of the YouTube 15 on SiriusXM every Friday. Jenna moved to Santa Monica in 2011, with her now-ex boyfriend Max, and her dogs, Marbles and Kermit. However, in early December 2012, Jenna and Max broke up, with Jenna revealing this on December 20. In June of 2013, she started dating Julien Solomita. Childhood Jenna recounts having many fun memories as a young girl. She played sports, such as Softball. Her parents are divorced and has an older brother named Devin. Pre-YouTube "''So, I'm gonna do it 'cause I'm a people pleaser." Jenna worked in several places before she started making videos for stoollala.com in 2006. She made humorous videos with them for two years, and on February 26, 2010, she was finally convinced to get a YouTube account. She uploaded her first video the following day. YouTube Career "I don't know what I'm doing, but I think if I had it all figured out I would be doing something wrong because I think it makes it so that you can't grow. You have to be confused in life or else you won't grow. But all I know is that YouTube makes me really happy and all of you make me really happy, and without your love and support, I would be lost. ...I still have no idea what I want to do with my life. I'm more confused now than I've ever been, but your love and support has changed my entire life. And seeing all your comments, I realized all I ever want to do is make people happy." ''-''Jenna in Draw My Life Jenna made several videos before her viral hit, "How To Trick People Into Thinking You're Good Looking". After that, nearly all of her videos have gotten over one million views by the end of the first week. Jenna's channel currently has over 18 million subscribers. Jenna's fans were initially apprehensive of Julien appearing in her videos, but warmed up to him quickly. Julien appears often in Jenna's videos and helps her shoot them as well. th (7).jpeg jenna-marbles-435.jpg Trivia *In February 2013, she began seeing Julien Solomita. Before then, she'd talk and hang out with Julien with her eyes closed. *Jenna's mom, Deborah Mourey, is a fan of her daughter's videos and has appeared in some of them as well. *For an extended amount of time before Jenna moved to LA, she lived in Boston. *According to Jenna, she only has about five friends in Santa Monica. *In Jenna's "Questions #3" video, she reveals that she wants to get a cat. *In "I Fucking Hate My Roommate Part 2", it is revealed that Jenna smokes. It is unknown if she still does but one of MaxNoSleeve's videos shows a pack of cigarettes on the kitchen table. There is also a video where she is smoking in 2014. *Also, in "I Fucking Hate My Roommate Part 2", we see that Jenna has a friend named Kim. *In Jenna's video, "Drunk Makeup Tutorial Extras", Jenna reveals that she really did get drunk for "Drunk Makeup Tutorial", and that she fell asleep on the couch and couldn't remember whether she finished the video or not when she woke up in the morning. *In late 2013, Jenna moved from her old apartment in Santa Monica to a new address after she had broken up with Max (Jenna and Max officially broke up early-mid December of 2012). *In her Questions #5 video, Jenna revealed she was dating Julien Solomita, a long time friend who had been in a few of her videos before. Julien has his own YouTube channel, frequently featuring Jenna, that to date has over 1 million subscribers. *Jenna loves Nyan Cat. * Half of the dirty movies she owns are animated and she's afraid of toilets. * Jenna used to be a GoGo dancer. * In October of 2015, a wax figure of Jenna was reviled at Madame Tussauds New York. * Jenna has three dogs. Her original dogs are Charles Franklin Marbles (most commonly known as Marbles), who is a male chihuahua. Kermit who is a male Italian greyhound. Jenna's boyfriend, Julien, also has a female italian greyhound name Peach. * Jenna has stated several times that she wants more pets, but her landlord only allows her to have three big pets. * In April 2017 Jenna and Julien got a pet hamster named Ad. #Ad is a running joke in both of their videos. * A popular theme in Jenna's recent videos is the subject of "Will Kermit grow?" Jenna states that a viewer wrote a comment asking her if "Cermet" will grow, which inspired her to make the video '''"How to care for your an Cermet." The video explains different ways to care for your "an Cermet" so he will grow. ("Feed your an Cermet lots of chicken so he will grow. Do not let your an Cermet sniff your panties, it will not help him grow.") Viewers loved the concept of the video and many often leave comments in the comment section asking how to make their "Cermet" grow." At the end of the video Jenna says "Just kidding....they're full grown!" and Julien laughs hysterically off camera. Jenna released a second part in 2016. * As of June 1, 2018 Jenna has over 5 million followers on Twitter. * On November 25, 2016, Jenna and her boyfriend Julien were in a car accident on the freeway upon returning from a trip. No life-threatening injuries occurred. * Jenna and Julien have two collaborative channels, one for their podcast and one where they upload their Twitch streams.